


What Options Have I Got Left...

by Hunter_The_Capricorn



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Cyberpunk 2077 Spoilers, v being depressed af (cyberpunk 2077)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_The_Capricorn/pseuds/Hunter_The_Capricorn
Summary: Heavy spoiler warning for one of the endings! Also suicide warning because I'm currently a fucking mess and I haven't written anything in years here and V is a fucking suicidal mess...Also this is more of a vent story of my own self insert street kid V in which he has a talk with Johnny in the end. Very messy written and very short because I feel like utter shit and nobody cares what I create whether it's my shitty music or my stories...Also sorry for the English, it's not my first language...
Kudos: 9





	What Options Have I Got Left...

Still echoing in V's mind the words of Doctor Vik "Go ahead, take a puff go silent. Or end things on your on terms..." V looked at both the pills from Misty after she talked to him and the gun trying to find a way out. V was at his limits because he didn't know what to do in the end. V felt just numb. The last time V actually cried was when his best friend Jackie died. The memories of Jackie still chase a cold and bitter shiver down his spine and he had to hold back his tears. Jackie was the only real friend he got and it was so incredibly difficult to imagine life without his choom. Jackie was the first person V really trusted and had a close friendship with. They told eachother everything and it was almost like they were brothers but then Konpeki happened...   
No, Dexter happened!   
The memories of all this invoked made V both sad and angry.   
V was sitting alone on that balcony feeling numb without knowing what to do staring at the "Secure Your Soul" add in he distance on one of the megabuildings. He took a deep breath of despair.   
Suddenly a familiar glitching in the corner of his eyes caught his sight. Johnny suddenly appeared leaning on the railing smoking.   
"V... I know how you feel. I know what you think. Don't fucking do it. We both been through a lot and as Misty once said you'd kill two souls"   
Johnny caught V's attention with his once again fake empathy trying to get V to surrender complete control. Johnny and V didn't get along actually and even though Johnny comforted V a lot of times V still doesn't trust Johnny because he's just too paranoid, anxious and got a "shitload of mental issues" as Johnny would word it.   
Lost in his thoughts Johnny once again tried to get to V.   
"V, please hear me out for fucks sake! We've already talked about shit like this multiple times!"   
"Shut up, terrrorist! Shupt up! Shut up!"   
Johnny was almost scared by the tsunami of V's feelings and thoughts.   
"You think me a terrorist... I understand that. I fucked up a whole lotta shit in my life and I wish I could have done better... which I could have saved people who believed in me... I wish i could have been a better person for them... for you, V... But I doubt that is impossible. Remember our first meeting?"  
V just stared at his feet trying to hold his tears back and then replied in a shaking voice.   
"Yeah... You told me to stick a gun in my mouth and pull the trigger. Better if I'd listen to you..."   
Johnny took a deep sigh and continued.   
"This wasn't me, V. It was that fucking newly aquired consciousness through the bioship. At first I wanted to take control but later I learned to get to know you. Before that everything was empty. I was scared..."  
"Then why didn't you tell me sooner!" V screamed.   
"Because you took those pills and denied me to explain myself!" Johnny shouted back at V.   
"I'm... I'm sorry... maybe if I wasn't born at all nobody would have suffered because of me..." V replied sadly.   
"You're a fucking Gonk! That's why I like you. You remind me of myself when I was your age. Full of struggles, wanting to fight the world at any cost, wanting to put an end to the injustice and in the end having wronged or killed everyone who trusted me or who was I loved."   
V couldn't hold all those emotions anymore and started to cry it all out full of pain and anger. "Why do you tell me all this?! You have no right to judge me! You're not me and you'll never be!"   
"I know... that's why I want to help you. I don't want you to lose another friend again who has stood beside you until the end." Johnny said in a calming tone removing his sunglasses and resting a hand onto V's shoulder. "It's okay, cry all you want. I wish I could do it.."   
V just continued to cry and Johnny tried to comfort the merc by just being with him.   
A long time nobody said a word to eachother.   
"I know Jackie was a good friend and I know... no, I feel how much you miss him. I had a lot of these friends once and I wish I could at least have said goodbye to them. It hurts to lose people you love, I know... From what you've told me Jackie was full of joy and enjoyed life to its fullest. I wish he would be here instead of me... I wish that Jackie could have told you how important you are... I know these aren't the right words but I accept your choice whatever it might be, V... Just don't forget all the people you got to know and all the people you're now dear to and helped... Panam, Judy, Misty, Vik, River, that SCSM, Takemura, Claire, Kerry and much more in whole Night City... If you ask me, you did more for Night City than anyone else and I'm glad we've made this journey together although I was an asshole... However it's all your decision now..."   
V already held the gun close to his head with a shaking hand and tears while hearing these words. His hear was heavy and hurting as though a million knives stabbed into it.  
"Johnny... Thank you for everything but even if I survive all this how much of a guarantee have I got if this all really works when I take Alt's or Arasaka's deal. I'm so afraid. I know so much could go wrong and that's why I'd at least wish to have a decision as a human being instead of being tricked and ending up in Mikoshi. I'm so afraid..."   
"I know... That's why I want this last choice to be yours. I don't want to sweet talk you. I just want you to have an opportunity I didn't have... V, I'm already you and you are me. There's no turning back and I accept it. I just wanted to tell you my last words before. It was nothing to sweet talk you. I just wish I had as many friends. I just wish... Fuck it! If you do it I just want to tell you that you were the best friend I had... Thank you V." Johnny said with a heavy voice hiding tears behind his sunglasses.   
V took a deep breath looking at Night City's night skyline, the "Secure Your Soul" add, Johnny, his own hands, the pills and the gun. Johnny offered him to call someone he loves before but V declined with a heavy heart.   
While crying V pointed the gun at his head while saying "Thank you Johnny. For everything... I valued our friendship. Thank you Jackie... See you in the afterlife..." and pulled the trigger.


End file.
